Ensnared
by SilkYuzu
Summary: Isabella Swan had totally ensnared him; mind and body. His body craved her, his mind wouldn’t let a waking moment go by without her image passing through his thoughts. It was only natural that he couldn't resist watching her sleep.


Sneaking into her bedroom had been all too easy. As if any lock or door could stop him from doing what he wanted, the security measures of this particular Forks home probably wouldn't stopped the average thief either. Sliding her window and slipping inside unnoticed had been child's play, and only heightened the excitement of the moment.

His feet were totally silent as they hit the floor, nothing he did made a sound. Edward barely breathed even. His eye sight, multiple times better than any human's could make out the fine details in the room as if it was say and not in the middle of the night while the residents of Forks slept in their beds. One of those residents was right in front of him, and Edward's predatory eyes were glued to her sleeping form.

Isabella Swan had totally ensnared him; mind and body. His body craved her, his mind wouldn't let a waking moment go by without her image passing through his thoughts. She had infected him like some new and radical virus, and she was taking over. And just like a virus, his feelings for Isabella Swan, the human girl that arrived only a few days before, continued to multiply at exponential rates. Edward found it nearly impossible to stay away from her, and that fact was why he had ventured into her room for the first time that night.

Edward could easily make out the shape of her body underneath her covers. She was breathing evenly and calmly; without a care. What was she dreaming of that made her so at peace? Edward found himself frustrated with the fact that he couldn't see into her thoughts once again, but he brushed that annoyance to the side. This wasn't the time.

He slinked across the room quietly, getting closer and closer to her bed. Edward made sure to avoid the few pieces of furniture in the room, like a computer desk and a small rocking chair. Now he stood at the side of her bed and looked upon her as the moon lit up the night.

She was pale for someone who came from Phoenix Arizona, and the moon only intensified the whiteness of her skin. Her dark lashes and hair stuck out prominently. Rich dark brown curls fell across her cheek and neck, and Edward could smell the sweet smell of strawberry shampoo on them. Isabella Swan had entranced him with her natural and subtle beauty.

"She's like a porcelain doll." Edward thought to himself. He wanted to get closer to her, to try and figure her out. Bracing himself by holding onto her headboard, Edward leaned down lower towards the sleeping enigma beneath him. Closer. Closer. So close he could smell her scent and nothing else.

She smelled ungodly perfect, like some flower that he couldn't name. Gods! Just her scent was intoxicating him, slowly driving him mad. Edward's mind began to go hazy and in he inhaled deeply besides the swoop of her neck, wanting to imprint her fantastic smell into his memory. Now bracing himself with only one hand, he gently brushed a chocolate lock of hair off her face. She smiled in her sleep fractionally.

All rational thoughts started to leave him, he leaned in even closer and ever so briefly brushed his cold lips against his throat - -

"Mmmm…" She sighed in her sleep and rolled over onto her side into a more comfortable position.

Startled and in alarm mode, Edward threw himself off of her and pinned his back against the wall in absolute terror. In his attempt to escape his trance, Edward knocked some bauble off her computer desk and it clattered loudly onto the floor.

This was bad.

The sleeping girl started to wake up, "Hmm?" She started to sit up, "Charlie?"

Edward cursed and pressed himself into the shadows of the wall, he needed to get back to the window…

Then she saw him, and she regarded him in a groggy, still half asleep manner, "…Edward?"

The stunned vampire didn't reply, his mind was reeling, and he wasn't thinking clearly.

She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand, "I thought," She yawned, "that you hated me… Why're you here?"

"I…" Edward bit his lower lip, scrambling for an alibi, "I'm not." He said dumbly, hoping that the still half sleep girl would take it as truth. "You're dreaming."

"Oh."

There was a short pause, "Go back to sleep Bella." Edward said softly, relaxing from his position a small fraction.

She nodded a little, and laid back down into bed so she could rest her head on the pillow. Her breathing slowed and she started to fall back asleep.

Meanwhile, Edward was making his escape. It had been a bad idea coming here. He went to the window and opened it, and was just about to leave…

"Edward?" She asked in a quiet voice, one that none but a vampire could hear.

Edward froze and looked back on her.

"I like dreaming about you…" She mumbled before nuzzling her face into the pillow and falling into a totally and deep slumber.

Edward paused for a long moment at the window before leaving. She had enjoyed this 'dream', and Edward was reluctant to admit that he did too. So as he slipped into the shadows away from her home, he could only look forward to tomorrow night.

* * *

**I decided that I'd have to write at least one _Twilight_ fic before the movie came out. That way, the way I saw things will be preserved in some sort of way. I hope you liked it!**


End file.
